


Fumetsu no Yūki

by AppleCiderr



Category: Durarara!!, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: BAMF Izaya, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Gods, Gods and Goddesses, Izaya Realizes He's a Dick, Izaya is a God, Izaya-centric, M/M, Magic, Mortality, Nice Izaya, Shinto, Training, eventually, shrines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCiderr/pseuds/AppleCiderr
Summary: Izaya dies at the end of his final fight with Shizuo, Varona shoots him before Simon can stop him. But instead of going to afterlife, he is given a second chance.. As a God. With the help of some new friends, he will train, and learn, and decide to find a way to change his old ways, protect the mortals of the world, to love and be loved back. He promises to give back to the humans he hurt so much, in return for his second chance, even if he’ll never get to talk to anyone from his old life again.





	1. Death and Ressurection

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a story I’ve been wanting to make for a long time, but never knowing how to do it. However, I think I finally got it! It’s a Noragami and Durarara!! Crossover with God Izaya~ This is.. Sorta my first true crossover so I hope this goes as good as I want it to, and I hope you all enjoy it as well!

Izaya stared up at the blonde woman, his red eyes narrowed. The raven’s broken arms were throbbing, and the wound in his stomach leaving him motionless. Shizuo was behind Varona, staring at the scene with no emotion in his eyes. If Izaya didn’t see what was going on around them, he may have tried to find help, but there was no hope anymore. Anyone who would stop this was surrounded by Saika children, injured, or wanted to see Izaya die.

 

He accepted his fate, though he was afraid of what he may see beyond the grave, he may as well accept his death as it came. Izaya looked at Varona, blood falling into his eyes before he lowered his head and closed the red orbs, accepting his fate. Nobody could stop it. Simon, the Van Gang, and Tom could only watch, horrified, from a distance as Varona pulled the trigger.

 

_**BANG!** _

 

Blood spurted, Izaya’s form wobbling, before falling forward. He hit the ground, blood from the gunshot wound pooling underneath him. Izaya never even felt the pain of death as it grabbed him, it simply felt like his was falling asleep. Everything faded away, Izaya’s eyes became glassy, and his breathing stopped.

 

Orihara Izaya was finally dead.

 

“He’s dead..” Shizuo whispered, brown eyes horrified at what he’d just seen. Varona was unfazed, lowering her gun as she replied,”He will never hurt anyone again, senpai, remember that. And remember that you are not a monster”

 

The saika children suddenly stopped, moving towards some place else, and Simon was able to push his way through. “Shizuo! Varona! How could you kill him?!” The usually calm Russian man exclaimed, eyes wide with horror. Tom gasped at all the blood.

 

“It had to be done,” Varona said simply,”There was no other way” Simon looked up angrily. “There’s always another way!!” The black man yelled,”There’s always a way to stop the violence, now you killed him, he’ll never get a chance to redeem himself!”  


“What’s done is done, it cannot be fixed now,” Varona said, putting her gun back in her pocket. “He’s dead, it’s over” She turned and walked away, she turned and walked away. Shizuo stood still for a moment, before looking at Simon. Unable to look at the dead body of the louse or Simon’s pained face, he turned and followed after Varona. He did, however, look back several times.

 

Simon glared at them, before looking at Izaya’s eyes. He slowly brought his fingers up, closing the lids and lowering Izaya back onto the ground. “I’m sorry..” He whispered,”I wish I could have done something”

 

Kadota and Erika removed their caps, looking at their deceased friend in slight pain, before placing them back on. Simon stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, before looking at the others once more. “Let’s go, it’s not over yet, we must go and help,” He said, before running away as fast as he could, towards the violence. The others looked around for a moment, before following after the Russian man quickly.

 

Izaya’s body remained on the ground, ignored by all who passed. Nobody cared for the informant’s death, nobody felt sadness, nobody felt pity. To all of them.. Orihara Izaya got what he deserved, and he would not be missed. He was forgotten without a passing glance. To the people of the world..

 

Orihara Izaya was officially dead.

 

– – – – – –

 

_Somewhere.. On the other side of Japan.._

 

– – – – – – -

 

Orihara Izaya was awakening.

 

Izaya groaned, shivering at a sudden, cold breeze that hit him. He curled in on himself, feeling the ticklish grass underneath him. _Wait..?_ He thought in confusion. _I was shot, I was killed.. Why do I feel as though I am alive?_ He opened his red eyes, examining the world around him. He did not recognize where he was..

 

He was lying up in the brown grass, staring up at the empty, ragged branches of old, dead trees. Izaya placed his hands firmly in the dirt, pushing himself up. That’s when he noticed what he was wearing. It was a white yukata, no pattern, just a simple white color that had the left side folded over the right side, with a white obi around it and tied around the front, Underneath the long robe was slim, white hakama pants, white tabi, and straw zori sandals on his feet.

 

“Is this the afterlife?” He asked himself, pushing himself to a standing. After a slight stumble, he brought his eyes up to examine the world around him. It was.. Barren. The trees were twisted and without leaves, the branches empty of any wildflife. There was barley any grass, no wildflowers or bushes and whatever was there was simply brown patches or ragged sticks.

 

Turning, he could see a huge dip into the ground that stretched as far as his eyes could see. _Why has my eyesight gotten so much better?_ It looked like it should have been a lake, but there was no water, no fish, the rocks that would usually be hidden by the water were bone dry. How had what looked like such a large and luscious, beautiful and powerful forest been reduced to such a state? Surely it couldn’t have been people. Despite the fact none of the leaves had trees, he still couldn’t see the sight of any buildings nearby. This wasn’t near a city, what hurt it? And why did he feel so protective about it?

 

“ _I can feel him..”_

 

“ _He is here!”_

 

He heard whispers around him, twisting his head around to try and see who was whispering, but he saw nobody there, except a stone staircase. On both sides of the staircase was lanterns, and it seemed that the lanterns continued up the stairs. They were dirty, covered in old sticks and cobwebs, the stone was cracked or cracking, the whole thing was in a state of disrepair.

 

Seeing nowhere else he could go, Izaya took a step towards the staircase, listening for the voices again. He swore he heard something.. “Is someone there?” He called, wondering if there were people watching him from up the stairs.

 

“ _He can hear us! He is the one!”_

 

“ _The heavens have granted a new one!”_

 

Izaya gasped in surprise, as two glowing dots appearing in front of him, the first set of lanterns lighting up as Izaya passed them. The two glowing dots suddenly began to float up the stairs, Izaya watched them go, and yelled,”Wait!” They didn’t stop though.

 

The raven raced up the stairs, dodging old branches and looking around. As he got higher, he saw Shinto and Torii gates as he climbed up, the lanterns lighting up as he passed them. He saw small, Hokora next to or bunched around the lanterns, and Yokai structures around them. There seemed to be remains of Yorishiros on the ground.

 

He noticed a structure at the top of the stairs, and quickly climbed up the rest of the way. It wasn’t a village, like he had hoped, it was a large Shinto shrine. It looked to be at least two to four stories, but the building itself had obviously fallen into disrepair. The guardian shrines, animal or not, around them were broken, and it looked like what may have been a zen garden was now completely destroyed. Parts of the Shinto shrine had broken and fallen to the ground, he saw the entrance ahead.

 

Something was making him want to go towards the shrine, Izaya couldn’t place his finger on it. As he walked closer, the whispers grew louder. He climbed over a piece of rubble, staring at open doorway. The whispers grew louder, more hopeful. Looking around, Izaya noticed how empty and barren the shrine was. It seemed abandoned long ago, dark end empty, the wind blowing through it and the whispers around him were the only things he could hear.

 

But then, something began to glow. Izaya’s red eyes switched over, noticing it nearby. It was a mask, not just any simple mask though. It was a Kitsune mask, with red markings on the sides of the cheeks and around the eyes, and many other small markings. Unlike everything else in the shrine, it was perfectly clean, and on a pedestal in the middle. Izaya couldn’t stop his curiosity, as he reached out one shaky hand, placing it on the mask.

 

Sudden, the golden light surrounding the mask flowed out, a gust of wind blasting past the raven and outside, the golden light following it. Izaya gasped, feeling a thrum of power flowing down from his hand and to his body. When the golden light hit his sleeve, Izaya’s white clothing began to change, patterns flowing out onto it.

 

Izaya yanked his hand away from the mask, pulling his shirt forward and watching as his sleeves of the Yukata robe turned a golden yellow, the rims of it turning black while on the edge of his robe, and flowing from his right shoulder, around his back, and stopping underneath his left arm, real clouds began to grow and flow off of it. In his hair, an intricate red, green, black, and gold hairpiece in the style of a bow grew in his hair/ The mask moved, attaching itself to the side of Izaya’s obi, which was now decroated with intricate gold patterns. He went to pull it off, but pulling his eyes away from himself finally made him realize what was going on around him.

 

The shrine had begun to clean itself up around him. Around Izaya, the broken parts of the building floated back up, the colors of the carpet and walls fixed themselves. The whispers were excited, and Izaya suddenly felt himself panting in shock. He turned, running out of the shrine in a panic. Outside, he saw the entire shrine had fixed itself, even the outside. The zen gardens were still floating back into position.

 

He stood still, watching, waiting, until all the movement around him suddenly stopped. Izaya panted shakily, reaching out his hand and placing it upon a still jagged tree, and then another jolt of magic ran through his body. Izaya gasped, jerking away and watching as the tree suddenly pulled itself upright, the cherry blossoms on the tree suddenly regrowing. The magic continued this time, as grass began to sprout, bushes, flowers, and the other trees following it.

 

Amazed, wide eyed, Izaya took off down the stone stairs, watching as they began to fix themselves too, the stone lanterns still lit even though he had left a while ago. He ran, watching all the destroyed vegetation around him fix itself, before landing where he had woken up. Everything was green, and he suddenly heard the sound of rushing water.

 

Izaya ran to where the giant, empty lake had once been, only to watch it suddenly fill up with water. Soon, it was filled all the way to the brim, splashing against the grass at Izaya’s feet softly. The raven’s red eyes fish who definitely hadn’t fucking been there before jump out of the water with happiness, and the magic seemed to continue on to the other side of the large lake, the brown of the mountains and beyond suddenly growing green.

 

Gasping once more in awe, and listening to the chirping of birds around him. He backed up, staring at his shaking hands, which were still glowing, in awe. “I.. I did that?” He croaked aloud, unable to comprehend what was going on around him.

 

“The Master! The Master has arrived!” Some voice exclaimed, and Izaya jerked around, gasping again at what he saw.

 

There was a tortoiseshell cat, standing on it’s hind paws and wearing an open navy blue yukata with blood red spots all over it. In his paws he was holding a stick with a glowing lantern on top. Next to the tortoiseshell was a raccoon dog, also on all fours with a lantern, and a bell. There was an old looking tortoise with a beard, and a traditional hat. He was holding a fan. Lastly was a white rabbit with large ears, and red kanji markings all over his body. Above them many spirits floated, still whispering.

 

The tortoiseshell walked forward, not noticing Izaya’s pale face, and happily spoke. “Master! It has been many years coming! We have all been waiting for your arrival a long time! We welcome you to your shrine!”

 

_M-my shrine?!_

 

The creatures all bowed, even the tortoiseshell. It was all too much information, too much sensory overload. Before he knew what was going, Izaya found himself falling backwards and to the ground, falling into a dead faint.

 

– – – – – –

 

“Bishamonten!”

 

Bisha jerked up at the sound of her name and looked over, noticing two other gods running over to her. It was young Ebisu andDaikokuten, who had come to visit the young reincarnation for a while. Bisha had been spending her days lately at her shrine with Ebisu. Yukine, Yato, and Hiyori were sitting with her at the moment, as they were trying to eat. “Guys, what it it?” She asked, standing up nervously.

 

“Didn’t you feel it?” Ebisu asked excitedly,”I felt it! It was huge! So much power!” Daiko smiled at him fondly before looking at Bishu.

 

Yato frowned as well, before asking,”I thought you guys were training or something.. Was I wrong?” Hiyori frowned suspiciously, before looking at Kofuku. “Can you tell us what’s going on already?”

 

“The Aisareru Shrine, it was fixed! It’s all back! The new God has arrived!” Kofuku told them excitedly,”Just today, we got the word”

 

“You say new God, he’s not a resurrection?”

 

“No, it’s a completely different person”

 

“What, really?!”

 

“Yes, it looks like a mortal died and got changed into the new Aisareru”

 

Silence reigned over the group for a moment, while Hiyori and Yukine exchanged confused looks, they didn’t know mortals could become Gods.. And who was Aisareru?

 

Yato suddenly stood up. “Well? What are we waiting for? Someone’s gotta go show this new God the ropes! I’m gonna go and meet him!” He declared, pumping his fist into the air. Ebisu giggled excitedly, jumping up and down. “Yeah!” The child exclaimed excitedly.

 

“You know,” Bishu said simply,”That might actually be a smart idea, since whoever this was used to be a mortal, they won’t understand what to do. I say we all go”

 

“Yay! Adventure!” Ebisu exclaimed excitedly, hugging Kofuku’s side happily. The Gods seemed to be getting prepared, and Hiyori felt rather overwhelmed. “Wait, we’re all going now?” She asked.

 

“Yes! Come on Hiyori, it’ll be awesome!” Yato said, giving her puppy dog eyes. “The Aisareru God was awesome, and we gotta make sure this one is too!”  


Hiyori sighed, but curiosity got the better of her, so she and Yukine grabbed onto Yato. “Come on, Yato, it’s go!”

 

With a simple poof, all the Gods and their passengers vanished, heading to see this new God with excitement.

 

– – – – – –

 

Izaya groaned once more, the world slowly coming back to him as he blinked, opening his eyes and finding himself staring at a traditional Shinto ceiling. “Ugh..” He thought awkwardly,”It was just a dream-”

 

“What was just a dream, my Lord?” A voice exclaimed, making Izaya jerk his head to the side and notice the Yokai next to his bed.

 

Groaning, Izaya slammed his head against the Tatami mat in confusion. “ _OKAY!_ , It wasn’t a dream!,” He admitted, rubbing his head, before sitting up straight.

 

He went to sit up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Looking in front of him, he shrieked again realizing there was.. Quite a few people in front of his futon. He placed a hand over his heart, feeling like if he had any more shocks that day, he would go into a coma.

 

“W-who are you guys?” He asked in confusion. In front of him he saw a blonde woman, a brunette teenager, a young blonde boy, a man with black hair and purple highlights, a brown haired man with his hair slicked back and stubble being hugged by a pink haired girl, and a black haired child.

 

The black haired male smiled and pointed at himself. “We are here to welcome you to your new position, I am Yato, the God of Fortune, this is my friend Hiyori and my Shinki, Yukine!”  


“You guys sound similar..” Yukine muttered to himself.

 

“That is Bishamonten, the God of War and Fortune, Kofuku, the God of poverty, and her Shinki Daikoku. And finally, Ebisu, the God of Fishing and Commerce!” He explained,”It’s an honor to meet you!”  


Izaya tilted his head in confusion. “Honor?” He asked angrily,”More like strange!! I don’t understand what’s going on! I wake up in a dead place, and suddenly everything is being put back together, there’s talking animals, and you guys are calling yourselves Gods. I’m supposed to be _dead_ , what’s going on?!?”

 

Hiyori felt pity for the young men, and understanding. She smiled and knelt down next to him. “Um, don’t worry, I know how you feel, it’s really overwhelming, but that’s why we are here, to help you understand,” She told him softly.

 

“She’s right!” Kufuku explained happily,”You gotta understand, you aren’t a mortal anymore! You’re like us! You’re a God!”

 

Izaya still felt confused. “A.. A God?” He asked,”I don’t understand..” He pulled himself out of the futon, coming to a standing. Now that they weren’t constricted, the clouds on his robe began to flow out again. Bisha decided to help him understand what was going on.

 

“I know it’s hard to take in. But for hundreds of years, this Shrine has had no God to do it’s job, and serve the people. After the God died, the whole shrine fell into disrepair, and humans became harder to please. It became easier after a while, with all the local gods pitching in, but the reason it was so hard in the beginning was because they were a powerful God, and ruled over more than one thing,” The blonde explained.

 

Izaya stared at her, confused, as she continued,”You arrived, you are now the God of this shrine, and the ruler of it..”

 

“You are Aisareru, the God of Love, Protection, Creation, Life, and Happiness”


	2. The Past is Behind, Learn From It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yato and Bishamonten give Izaya a lot to think about, as he learns more about his new status as a God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how long this took to get out other than being lazy, and not wanting to rush out a chapter just for it to feel and look like shit. So it took about a week to write this out in the end, but I met my goal of posting it before the end of the week :3

 

_Izaya stared at her, confused, as she continued,”You arrived, you are now the God of this shrine, and the ruler of it..”_

 

“ _You are Aisareru, the God of Love, Protection, Creation, Life, and Happiness”_

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

The room fell into a silence after this declaration, Izaya’s face was blank and Bishamonten’s was serious. The tension was clear in the room, but it came to a stuttering halt as Izaya’s shoulders began to shake. Not with fear, but with laugher. Izaya laughed and laughed, until tears came into his eyes.

 

“You're all INSANE!” Izaya snapped,”There's no such thing as Gods, this is a hallucination, what kind of hell is this?! God's don't exist, there’s no way they do!”

 

“How can you make such claims after everything you've seen happen around you today?” Yato asked, suddenly becoming serious,”The only reason we are standing in this room right now is because you fixed it all, with YOUR powers”

 

This seemed to make the hysteric man falter. He then frowned, and exclaimed,”But why!? Why choose me, out of all the other people who could do such a job, why would you all choose me!? Do you have any fucking idea what I was like as a human, what I did, what I chose to do!?”

 

“We didn't choose you, and all that doesn't matter,” Bishamonten firmly declared,”If the heavens chose you, they had a good reason” Her voice was tighter, she seemed to be growing a little more annoyed at his tone.

 

Izaya laughed again, bringing his arms to his sides. “They chose wrong!” He snapped,”Do you know what I could do with this power? How much horror I could cause to my beloved humans? I could destroy their minds, break their wills, cause so much more chaos than if I was human!” He laughed again. In this moment, Izaya seemed to have lost it. He didn't mean his words, he was in denial, he was confused and scared, and yelling whatever he could try and break what he believed was an illusion.

 

Two of the Gods decided that they’d had enough. Yato’s eyes narrowed, while Bisha’s eyes darkened. They both darted forward, arms grabbing Izaya’s kimono, cause the raven to choke in surprise.

 

The world spun, and suddenly they were no longer at the shrine. They were on the very top of Tokyo Tower. Izaya’s eyes widened, stumbling and nearly falling off. Yato grabbed his arm, forcing him to look down at the sea of people below them.

 

“I don't believe you or your words,” Yato snarled, his voice taking a much more serious tone. “Look at them, could you really hurt these people, with everything you now stand for? You’re the god of love, of protection, of life, of happiness, of creation, could you really hurt the things you and your predecessor have created!?”

 

Izaya felt unable to turn away, the humans below him walked around unknowing to their spectators. As Izaya stared down at them, he realized that something had indeed changed.

 

When he saw these humans, he no longer felt a desire to control them, to cause chaos. It now felt.. Paternal, protective. He had no desire to cause pain for them.

 

His eyes clouded over with confusion, as he stuttered,”I-I don’t understand..”

 

Bishamonten showed no mercy, as she grabbed his shoulder, and they spun again. It was dark, and images flashed in front of Izaya’s eyes. His eyes widened, and he screamed.

 

In front of him, in his mind, he saw images of pain, death, murder. People choking on their own blood and limbs everywhere. The simple sight of it sent his mind reeling in despair, horror, guilt. He wanted to _save_ them, he couldn't bear the sights, it was destroying him.

 

“Stop it! STOP IT!” He cried out, unable to cease the tears that began to tumble down his cheeks. He covered his eyes, but it didn't stop the images. He tried to cover his ears, but the screams still echoes. He hunched over, sobbing into his own hands. It hurt so much, being unable to stop anything. He wanted to help, but the sadness and horror of these noises, these sights, things he would have looked away from without a second thought before. It was tearing him apart with sadness and guilt, he couldn’t handle it. “P-please. S-stop it!! I can’t t-take it!!”

 

The two hands clamped on his shoulder again, the spinning feeling surrounding him again before he crashed onto the ground. He opened his eyes, heaving deep breaths with tears falling from his wide eyes. They were back in the shrine, and everyone stared down at Izaya with surprise except Bishamonten and Yato. They stared down, with pity, but with no regret.

 

“We’re leaving,” The blonde woman declared, turning to her companions, then back towards Izaya. “We’ll give you some time to understand,” She said, her voice suddenly growing a gentleness to it.

 

She grabbed the hands of Kufuku, Ebisu, and Daikoku, teleporting back to their hiding place. Yato stared at the shaking raven for another moment, as he gently said,”Who you were before doesn’t have to dictate who you become now, Aisareru-san. Use your second chance wisely”

 

Yukine and Hiyori exchanged a look, unused to seeing Yato so angered about a topic. Before they could say anything, he grabbed their shoulders and teleported away, leaving Izaya alone with his thoughts.

 

The raven brought his hand up shakily, sniffing. He had never felt so.. Confused, conflicted, or sad. All the things he used to find pleasure in suddenly sounded.. Disgusting, and the sight of a human in pain was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt any more humans..

 

The tears began to flow anew, and Izaya brought a golden sleeve up to wipe his eyes. He tried to stop the oncoming flood, as his denial faded away and he faced the truth. In the end, he couldn’t stop the onslaught. He pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in them, and began to heave with sobs. Why was he sad? Honestly, he didn’t know. Maybe it was the shock, the confusion, or what Yato and Bisha had just shown him. But no matter what it was, it didn’t matter.

 

All Izaya could find the strength to do, in that moment, was sob.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

Izaya found himself unable to calm down for a long while, until the sun had hidden itself behind the mountains. It was around this time that Izaya, red rimmed and disarrayed, wandered down and out of the shrine building.

 

He rubbed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the crickets and the rushing water of the lake. Izaya moved his hands, looking up, and gasping. Above him was a sight he usually never got see in the city, back when he was alive..

 

It was the stars, bright and shining, the moon glowing in the sky with them. It had been so long since he’d seen the sky without light pollution, that he couldn’t help but stare. The gentle breeze flew through his hair and clothes, helping the raven relax even more. He hadn’t felt so calm in so long..

 

“Nice view, isn’t it, my lord?” A voice asked at his side. Izaya turned, looking down and seeing the tortoiseshell cat looking up at the sky, Izaya’ own red eyes moving to follow his eyes. He made a noise of agreement.

 

The cat looked over at him, wisdom in his eyes. “You must forgive Bishamonten and Yato-sama, my Lord. They only mean well,” He explained, placing his paw on Izaya’s hand.

 

Izaya sighed, looking down. “I know, but..” He awkwardly began, huffing again. “It's just.. Why me? Out of all the other people that could have been chosen, why me? I was an atheist, I was a criminal, I enjoyed ruining people’s lives. I got My comeuppance and died, I should go to hell for everything I did. Why choose someone like me?” He asked, still not understanding.

 

The older tortoise yokai seemed to have caught onto the conversation, and walked over as well. He took Izaya’s other hand, causing Izaya to look down at him. “My lord, this is your second chance, use it wisely. Second chances are not given to make things right, but to prove that we can be better even after we fall,” He declared.

 

“But.. What am I supposed to do?” Izaya asked,”How do I be.. Aisareru?”

 

“You'll know what to do, you already do know.” The tortoise told him, and walked away again. Izaya watched him go, confused about what he meant. He already knew? What was it?! What was he supposed to do?!

 

The Tortoiseshell noticed his confusion, and took his hand again. “Let's go for a walk to clear your head,” He suggested helpfully, Izaya awkwardly nodded, following after the cat.

 

As they walked, Izaya took the time to examine everything around them again. Everything was vibrant, full of life. The grass was a healthy green, along with the trees. The stones looked brand new, and the lanterns were alight with a warm glow. _I did this.._ Izaya thought in awe, looking around them again. _I was the one who fixed everything.._

 

As they walked down the steps, corporeal figures began to appear before them. They were spirits. Some of creatures, some looking more human. Some of them came out of the trees, others from the grass, some from the river.

 

“Whoa..” Izaya whispered curiously, looking at the small shrines or house-like rock structures, where some smaller spirits emerged from. “That's.. a lot of spirits”

 

The cat giggled. “What did you expect? You're Aisareru, the god of life and creation, among other things. Of course they congregate here. And it's been so many centuries since the life to this place had existed, everyone is excited”

 

“So.. If there’s no God, then this place turns back into.. What it was when I first woke up here?” Izaya questioned, tilting his head. The cat nodded.

 

“Without you, this place is destroyed. Spirits can no longer come here for protection, neither can humans. There’s no one to create life for the planet, to fix what’s dying. That’s why the world has been declining, why it's been polluting, why birth rates decrease. You’re a powerful god, other gods tried to do the jobs the last one had, but nobody could do them all, nobody could do them as well, nobody could do them right,” The yokai sadly declared.

 

But then, he perked up excitedly. “Now you’re here though! So everything is going to be okay!” He said happily, jumping up on his hind legs.

 

“But.. _How!?_ ” Izaya exclaimed,”This isn’t making any sense! How am I supposed to be this.. this.. God, when I don't even know how to do it!? How am I going to do this!? When will I be ready?!”

 

The cat seemed upset for a moment, but then, he wisely declared,”If we wait until we’re ready, my lord, we’ll be waiting for the rest of our lives”

 

“Besides, you already saw what you can do with only a bit of your power, so what are you afraid of? Why are you holding yourself back, my lord?” He asked softly, getting back on his hind feet and going up the stairs.

 

Izaya stood up quickly, and said,”A-A Um… Thanks for the talk.. Mr..” The cat smiled, and then said,”My name is Chi, and I suggest you explore your grounds on your own for a bit, my lord, it is quite relaxing here” Chi bounded away, and Izaya watched him go. He then turned, looking at the surrounding areas.

 

Some small spirits were nearby, floating in the air, however many were wandering around. Izaya felt their eyes on him sometimes, but most kept to themselves. Some of the more excitable ones whispered, before moving about on their way.

 

Curiously, Izaya reached out, placing his hand slowly on a tree nearby. He could feel it’s life source flowing, and everything it was in contact with. Closing his eyes, Izaya simply felt. He sensed the family of birds living in the tree. It was a mother and three hatchlings, the felt.. At peace.

 

Izaya let go of the tree, before moving and walking towards the lake. He knelt by the shore, and stuck his hand into the water, closing his eyes in concentration.

 

He could feel all the creatures and plants, all their life forces reaching out to meet with his own. It felt so strange, so hard to describe. He opened his eyes, looking at the water below him. The koi fish began nibbling at his fingers, and it made him giggle from the ticklish sensation. Izaya pulled his hand out of the water, watching the fish swim away.

 

There was suddenly a splash next to him, making the god jump in surprise. He turned, noticing a thrashing animal in the water. Izaya moved quickly, picking up the animal, moving away from the river. He lifted the creature up, finding that it was a small barn owl. It shuddered, staring at him with fear. Izaya cooed gently, lifting the side of his yukata up and gently drying off the owl. “You poor thing, how’d you fall?” He asked in confusion.

 

Izaya looked up, noticing another type of owl in the trees. The poor thing probably got thrown out of the tree.. Izaya frowned, and then walked near the trees, noticing a little empty area. He knelt down to the ground, picking up a seed one of the other trees had dropped. He placed it in the empty spot he had found.

 

Then, he hesitated for a second, before placing his hand over the tree. His desire was to

grow the tree, but not for himself. For the small creature in his arms.

 

For a few seconds, nothing happened. But then, the sprout grew, and exploded upwards. Izaya gasped, yanking his hand away and pulling the small owl close to his chest. The tree suddenly stopped growing. Izaya watched it for a moment, before reaching out slowly. He took a deep breath, touching his hand to the tree and allowing it to grow out once more.

 

Branches grew, the pink blossoms exploding out and a nice, hollow hole appeared in the middle of the tree. It was the perfect size for the small bird. For some reason, Izaya found himself feeling amazing right now. Why did helping people suddenly make him feel so good?

 

He lifted the owl up to the hole, and the small creature ruffled his feathers. He looked at the hole then back at Izaya, crawling up to his shoulder, and then rubbing his break against Izaya’s cheek in thanks. The owl then crawled into the hole, fluffing up and closing it’s eyes.

 

Izaya smiled gently, and then said,”I hope that’s nice and cozy.” He then sighed, feeling exhaustion creep up on him. Of course.. Izaya had just gained these powers, he still needed to get used to using them.

 

Feeling too tired to go back to the shrine, he slid down against the tree, bringing his knees up to his chest, and closing his eyes. The world fell away, as he found himself relaxing into a deep sleep.

 

Two yokai watched the God fall asleep. The white rabbit looked at the raccoon dog next to him, nose twitching. “I _knew_ he could do it!” They exclaimed,”Tanuki-kun, he’s a natural! Even more than Master!”

 

The rabbit jumped, big ears flopping. “Do you think he’s ready yet? Is he going to truly become Aisareru? Is it finally time?” He asked.

 

Tanuki looked at her companion, and said,”You know as well as I do that he will only be able to truly take his place as Aisareru once he decides that he can do it, Misaki.”

 

The raccoon dog then looked back at the peaceful raven, a few cherry blossoms having fallen on the God from the tree he created. “But, with how strong he has shown himself to be, and the compassion we have seen him show since Yato and Bisha spoke to him, I don’t think it will be much longer,” She said softly.

 

“But _when_?” Misaki pushed once more.

 

Tanuki pushed Misaki with her paw, walking back towards the stairs. “All we can do is wait and see,” She declared,”Now, let’s go, let him sleep.” Looking back at Izaya, she gave a knowing smile, before following after the other Yokai.

 

\-- -- -- -- -- --

 

He felt something

 

Izaya jerked awake, freezing against the trees. He felt something, something on the shrine. It wasn’t an animal, a god, or anything else he could think of. It felt.. Human.

 

Izaya stood up, and looked around the tree. He heard voices, but the spirits were not here during the day. He walked around a little more, before something caught his eye. He saw people, walking up to his shrine.

 

It was a father and his older grandmother, with two little girls, one older and another younger. The old woman was looking around, amazed. “The legends said that Aisareru died hundreds of years ago.. Suddenly everything comes back to life. I think he’s come back,” The old woman whispered, smiling.

 

Izaya watched them walk by him, not even noticing him. He quickly followed after them, walking up the stairs. The little girls were looking around excitedly, as the younger excitedly said,”Hmm.. Maybe he was really tired! He’s very busy!”

 

“I don’t care!” The older girl declared,”I’m just hoping that now that he is back, he can help mommy feel better!”

 

The father smiled, picking up the younger child. “Maybe he can, we’ll just have to see,” He declared. Izaya tilted his head curiously, before quickly following them again.

 

The yokai had returned to their stone form again, outside the shrine. The younger girl giggled, patting Tanuki and happily saying,”Good doggy”

 

Izaya smiled, before following them inside his shrine. They walked up to the front of the shrine, with the pillar that once held the mask. Now there was a picture of Aisareru, but it now looked like Izaya, However, his face was half obscured by the fox mask the painting was putting on.

 

The father lit the incense, and the four people knelt down and began to pray. Izaya watched for a moment, before he suddenly felt drawn to them. He walked over to the father, noticing the pained look on his face. It made Izaya feel sadness.

 

Reaching out, he touched the man’s forehead with his pointer and middle finger. He felt the man’s troubles. He was praying to Aisareru- to Izaya -because his wife was dying. He kept telling the children that their mother was going to be home soon, that she’d be better. But the truth was, she only had so much time left. He was asking for a miracle, for Aisareru to let her live even though the doctors said she only had a week left at most.

 

Izaya frowned. When he touched this man, he felt his emotions. It was overwhelming sadness, guilt, disparity, and fear. Tears instantly began falling down his cheeks quickly. It was so strange.. To have spent his whole life watching emotions from afar and now being suddenly confronted with what it felt like to.. Well.. Feel. It was overwhelming, almost as much as his need to help him.

 

The grandmother felt the same, as Izaya’s hands ghosted over her head. She was in despair, just wanting her daughter to live. The tears were already falling, and this only made them worse. But what sent him over the edge was the girls.

 

They were so innocent, so happy, and unknowing. They didn’t deserve to be hurt like this, they would be destroyed by losing their mother. Especially the younger one. She had so many plans for when her mother came back, so many things she wanted to do. She didn’t know..

 

Izaya sniffed loudly, bringing up his hand and rubbed his eyes in vain. He looked down at the father. He wanted to help, he wanted to so so badly. But.. How?!

 

“I’m sorry..” Izaya whispered shakily, tears falling once more. “I’m so sorry..” He fell to his knees, rubbing his eyes.

 

He continued,”I’m so sorry.. I want to help.. I don’t know how. I don’t understand.. How am I supposed to help people when I don’t know how?! I want to help.. _HOW DO I HELP!?_ ” His voice cracked, and he started sobbing again. Looking down at his lap, that’s when Izaya noticed it.

 

The mask.

 

It was just a mask, at least that’s what others may think. But to Izaya, it was a symbol. When he first touched it, the whole shrine came back. It knew who Izaya was, it was a symbol of Aisaereru, it was a symbol of him. It filled Izaya with determination, with willpower.

 

With one hand, Izaya reached down and picked up the mask from his waist. He stared at the kitsune mask silently for a moment, before nodding. Yes, he knew now what he had to do. He placed the mask on his face. Izaya then reached out, taking the father’s hands in his own.

 

The father froze, feeling unfamiliar hands. He heard the girls gasp, and slowly looked up. In front of him was a person who hadn’t been there before. They were surrounded by a warm, magic feeling. He could not see the male’s eyes, but he knew the attention was on him.

 

He felt the magic going through him, through their hands, as the man said,”Don’t be afraid, don’t be upset. You don’t need to worry anymore, Akio-san. Your wife will be okay, she’s going to live, and continue to live for a long time. Everything is going to be okay now.”

 

Akio’s eyes widened, as tears began to well up in his eyes. He was so confused, as he stared up at the masked figure in silence. The two girls and grandmother stared as well, nobody moved for several moments. Finally, Aiko found his voice. “I.. Don’t understand.. What do you mean?” He stuttered,”Who.. Who are you?”

 

The man didn’t say anything for a moment, before he stood up, tall, and proud. A few hours ago, he may have not known the answer to such a question. But now? Now, he finally had an answer. Now, he finally knew.

 

“I am Aisareru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please kudos and comment, love you all!
> 
> Thanks for waiting for my chapters with patience, you are all very tolerant of my bullshit XD

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:30am
> 
> Save me ;-; Why do I love writing so much?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Next Chapter: Izaya learns about his new life as a God, and what it entails


End file.
